


every magical person has a costume (and a love interest)

by sabotenworld



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, magical boy au no one asked for, quite possibly the stupidest thing ive wver written, really stupid, side chamseob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: Jihoon turns into a magical boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from but it was written in a hurry and not funnt at all! I wanted this au and no one was writing it so here's an attempt xD

It's the third day this week that Jihoon is running to school late with his breakfast of burnt toast still in his mouth. He's already incurred enough absences to get yelled at by teachers most of the semester so he picks up the pace, polishing off the rest of his toast and wiping the soot-colored crumbs from his mouth.

Jihoon's almost at the school gates when his luck runs out and he trips on his untied neon shoelaces and falls. His brain tells him he's going to fall to the ground but he's suddenly floating in mid-air, the school building replaced by a multicolored void of pastel colors surrounding him, and he wonders out loud: "What the actual fuck?"

"Hey! That's not very magical boy-like to say!"

Jihoon lets out a yelp when a small man in a sparkly neon green suit appears before him in an instant with a very disapproving look on his face. He flails his limbs in midair trying to get to his feet on the ground, only there is no ground to put his feet on. "Who're you?! Where is this?!"

"I'm Sungwoon. I've been observing you for a while now, and I'm pleased to announce that you've been qualified to be a magical boy!" the guy says with glee. "Isn't that great?"

Jihoon gawks at him. "What..?" Is he sleeping in and having a weirdass dream again? More importantly, where did Sungwoon buy the suit he's wearing?

"I'll explain later. You'll be late to school again! Which is exactly why you're magical boy material!"

Jihoon falls flat on his face, and he sees the familiar sight of the school gates in front of him. "Oh, that was weird," he grumbles to himself as he picks himself up to walk to the school slowly. He's late anyway. Might as well relax.

-

"Hi, Jihoon. Ready for your first day?"

Jihoon screams at the sight of the guy from this morning, sitting in his room in his pajamas and playing with his game console. "Why are you here?! Who are you, even?! Are you a burglar?! Take the pajamas but not the games, please!" Jihoon pleads. Should he call the police now? His mom?

"I told you this morning that I'm Sungwoon," Sungwoon whines, still mashing buttons on the controller. He's holding it like such a noob that it makes Jihoon kinda mad. He finishes the game level and whoops victoriously to himself before turning to Jihoon. "Where was I? Oh! First day!" He fumbles with his shirt pocket and tosses Jihoon whatever he grabs from it.

"What is this?" Jihoon examines the overbedazzled key he caught with both his hands. There's a huge pink heart-shaped jewel in the middle and Jihoon just knows this key can only unlock the gayest of powers.

"Your magical boy transforming key!" Sungwoon says like it's the most obvious thing and Jihoon should already know this. "Go on, try transforming," he urges impatiently.

"What do I say?" Jihoon asks dumbly.

"Oh yeah, I haven't thought of a name yet," Sungwoon scratches his cheek. Jihoon can't understand why this guy was ever given the task of bestowing anyone powers. "What can you do well?"

"Fake-cry?" Jihoon tries.

"Nooo, what would you even do with that skill?"

Now that was offensive. "I can also wink well," Jihoon huffs. He blinks his eyes simultaneously at a rapid pace to show Sungwoon.

"Oh, that's cool! We'll go with that." Sungwoon starts typing on what looks like a cloud-shaped smartphone. "Let's look that up on the free online magical boy name generator."

The magical boy name generator comes up with "Knightwink", which was kind of cool until Sungwoon pointed out that it had "twink" in it.

"I don't want that name, give me a cooler one," Jihoon whines. "I don't like Knightwink-"

Suddenly there's a cloud of pink and yellow pastel smoke and Jihoon's lifted into the air and spun around, only to be placed in front of his full-length mirror looking... Magical? He screams."What the fuck is this outfit?!"

His hair is pink and the top of it is tied in a small pigtail... He hasn't had apple hair in years and this is totally embarrassing. Maybe not as embarrassing as the huge bow with the jewel heart on his shirt and the ruffles on his sleeves, which isn't even the worst thing about this costume as it even includes puffy, pantaloons-like shorts. Looking closer at his reflection in the mirror, it looks like he's wearing pink contact lenses too. Overall, Jihoon hates this.

"I hereby quit the magical boy life," he declares.

"Oh no you don't!" Sungwoon squawks. "The transformation key turns into a weapon," he tries to talk Jihoon back into the magical boy life.

The sword the transformation key turns into would be cool except it still has the stupid costume jewelry heart that the key had.

"Quitting," Jihoon threatens.

"No!" Sungwoon stomps his sock-covered foot. He tries to appeal to Jihoon' emotions next: "Don't you hear the sound of people who need your help?"

And as if on cue, Jihoon hears the sound of an old lady crying about her cat stuck in a tree.

"What is my power aside from looking cute? Can I even fly? Or jump?" Jihoon asks as Sungwoon pulls him to the open window. Sungwoon annoyingly climbs on his back and demands that he jump out and run to the direction of the old woman's voice and Jihoon can already feel his magical boy powers weakening. This guy wasn't as light as he looked.

The cat already went down by itself by the time the two of them get to the tree, but Jihoon somehow gets Points for Effort in the form of a small crystal which is apparently the old lady's feelings of gratitude.

"What do I even get if I collect a lot?" Jihoon turns the crystal against a lamppost's light. It sparkles and shows a multitude of colors and Jihoon found it really pretty. He kinda wants to give it to his mom but she would probably wonder where he got it and he can't say he got it from an old lady after a night out in a ruffled costume. "Can this stuff be converted into cash?" He could use some help with his tuition fees and he sure needed new video games to play. Not that he would have any time to play games lately if he had to go around saving cats after school.

"No, even better!" Sungwoon claps his hands in glee. He pauses dramatically before announcing: "You get your love reciprocated by whoever it is you like!"

"And what if I don't like anyone?" Jihoon challenged.

"Ha! Impossible. Every magical person has a love interest. Sailormoon has Tuxedo Mask, Sakura has Syaoran, the list goes on and on." Sungwoon's flipping through the apps of his magical cloud-shaped smartphone and Jihoon wants to argue that Madoka had no love interest and the magical girl life was shit to her. "Ah-ha!" Sungwoon exclaims after a while.

"What?"

"Lai Guanlin, sixteen, born in Taiwan, tall and very good at basketball, IG handle edcurry30 oh he can speak three languages! That's cool." Sungwoon shoves the phone at Jihoon's face to show a picture of Guanlin at school that looks eerily like it was taken by an idol fansite master. "There's your love interest."

"How do you know that?" Jihoon tries to say nonchalantly, but goddammit why doesn't he have the magical powers to not be embarrassed at having a crush and keep his face not red.

"I know everything!" Sungwoon cackles. "Now get up and go do more good deeds. Those crystals won't collect themselves."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a chapter 2 idk y this fic even had a chapter 1??? but The Love Interest finally makes an appearance

When Jihoon asks Woojin to come over after school and then shows him his magical boy self, his friend laughs at him for a solid five minutes, complete with Woojin clutching his stomach in pain and crying actual tears at the physical effort required to laugh at Jihoon's plight.

Jihoon glares at him, his entire face hot with embarrassment, and Woojin doesn't (or _can't_ ) stop even when the magical boy brandishes what Sungwoon creatively dubbed the Pink Heart Sword.

"Jihoonie, this is too much even for your fashion terrorist ass," Woojin is saying in between rolling on the floor and holding his arms up to protect himself against the sword.

"Shut up! I never should've told you," Jihoon whines. He kicks Woojin  before sitting down on the bed in his poofy shorts. 

Jihoon knows by now that doing anything not magical boy-like, such as telling someone to shut up, was the key to summoning Sungwoon, so he isn't as surprised as Woojin is when the small man appears angrily to scold him. 

"Is that your creature?" Woojin asks Jihoon in a scream.

That made sense. Magical girls had cute creatures that told them to do things, and Sungwoon bossed him around a lot. Still, it made Jihoon laugh at Sungwoon looking more pissed than ever, complaining about how a side character was slandering his sexy creature self.

-

Being a magical boy was tedious. Jihoon has to transform everyday after school to stop bank robberies, help old people cross the road, reprimand baddies who vandalized newly-painted walls... It wasn't like there were any  _real_ bad guys or monsters like in magical girl shows.

"Hyung, have you heard about that magical boy that's been seen around recently?"

Jihoon chokes on his fried chicken and gets into a coughing fit: a sight that really isn't something anyone would want their crush to see. Guanlin, ever the angel, hands him a cup of coke and slaps his back repeatedly. All this while Jihoon's apparent best friend Woojin was snickering at his suffering.

"A magical boy?" Jihoon feigns interest once he's managed to stop coughing like an idiot long enough to thank Guanlin for his efforts to keep him alive. He hopes there are other magical boys that have been seen around recently aside from his ruffled ass.

Guanlin nods. "They say he has pink hair!"

Well, fuck.

"There were photos but I think he can blur pictures with his magical picture blurring powers." Guanlin's lower lip is jutting out in a pout that has Jihoon wanting to coo at how cute he is, but that would make his crush obvious. Stay cool, Jihoon. Stay cool. "Or maybe he's just really fast? I think it's magical picture blurring powers though."

"I heard it was something that all magical people have!" Hyeongseob stops staring at Woojin adoringly to say. "So their secret identities aren't revealed. That's cool! Isn't that cool? But not as cool as Woojin." He beams and makes a finger heart at Woojin, who makes a heart with his arms over his head in return. The two of them are disgusting.

Jihoon looks at the photos Guanlin shows him on his phone and he is absolutely mortified at the apple hair being the most distinguishable thing. Also, the poofy shorts made him look fat.

-

The first time Jihoon encounters Guanlin as Knightwink is one quiet night, when Jihoon is just sitting around on some restaurant's roof waiting for trouble to happen (or _not_ happen so he can just go home and play video games for the rest of the night like a normal boy).

_I don't like girls please leave me alone, I don't like girls please leave me alone, I don't like girls please leave me alone..._

Jihoon follows the voice to see Guanlin being surrounded by a bunch of girls on his way home.

"Go on one date with us," one girl was pushing. Guanlin looks thoroughly uncomfortable, hiding his face with the pink scarf around his neck, and Jihoon wants to fight the girls and also Guanlin for looking so perfect.

What should he even do in this situation? He had a sword but what use would that be against fangirls.

"HEY!" He yells as loud as he can instead. The girls look at him and he winks once with his left eye and twice with his right eye. He takes Guanlin's wrist when the girls are down, luckily fangirl hearts were fragile to his winking powers, and they run away as far as they can.

The two of them are out of breath once they stop in front of a convenience store, and Jihoon remembers that he has the power to jump high and far and that would've saved them all of this effort. He feels like an idiot.

But then Guanlin is smiling at him.

"Thank you," the younger boy says fondly, further cementing his role as Magical Boy Park Jihoon's Love Interest. "Do you want me to buy you coffee or something? I need to thank you properly."

"It's all in a day's work," Jihoon replies in what he hopes is a cool manner. About as cool as he can in the most embarrassing costume ever.

Guanlin buys him coffee anyway and introduces himself. Jihoon already knows his name and birthday and blood type and hobbies and interests, but he acts like he's meeting Guanlin for the first time. The two of them drink coffee at the convenience store parking lot, Guanlin confiding in Jihoon that he's been having a rough time since he came to Korea and ended up having a lot of fangirls, before Jihoon has to say goodbye.

"You haven't even told me your name yet," Guanlin says sadly.

"Knight Wink," Jihoon says, making sure to leave a pause between Knight and Wink so he doesn't call himself a twink.

"Knightwink," Guanlin repeats with a smile. Jihoon is suddenly okay with the name. What he's not okay with is Guanlin slowly moving closer to him, making his heart drop to his stomach and do acrobatic acts as Guanlin wraps his fluffy pink scarf around his neck. "It's cold lately so please dress warmly and take care of yourself before others."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to finish this fic before Christmas but what even happened why is this even a Christmas fic?? Merry Christmas to everyone! :D

“Oh, you’re home.” Sungwoon doesn’t even look up from the game he’s playing. The guy has been hanging out at Jihoon’s room casually all the time, not even going to school with him like a proper magical creature to tell him what to do in case of evil magical villains. Jihoon guesses it would be because despite Sungwoon’s small stature, he isn’t really pocket-sized. 

“Guess what?” Jihoon grins at him.

“What?” Sungwoon mashes the buttons on the controller particularly hard. He’s already at the boss level and it looks like he isn’t winning any time soon. Jihoon sits in front of him and he groans when the sounds of failure resound from the television. “Jihoon what the hell?! This better be about you collecting 800 crystals today or I will be pissed.”

“Noooo, even more important than that!” Who even had the time to collect 800 crystals in a day? He transforms into his magical boy self and then gives one twirl. “Don’t you notice anything different?!”

Sungwoon squints at him. “Uh, no?” he says at last. “Aside from the scarf? Which is very weather appropriate but is ruining your costume?”

“Yes, the scarf!” Jihoon squealed in the manliest way possible. “Guanlin gave it to me! I saved him from a bunch of evil fangirls today and he said it was cold! And gave me! This cute scarf! It’s so warm! Hyung, it’s even pink? My favorite color ever? He was so cute?” Jihoon dives into his bed and uglyscreams into his pillow.

“Yeah? But was he grateful?” Sungwoon asks smugly. “Did you get any crystals?” He yelps when Jihoon throws a pillow on his head (which the younger boy hopes was the one he drooled on last night).

“Stop raining on my parade. This is the first time wearing the magical boy costume was worth it. I am going to throw this at your face,” Jihoon threatens as he digs into the pocket of his poofy shorts. He holds his palm out when he reaches the crystal. “It’s kind of different from the other crystals, can you take a look at it? Does this mean something? Like it’s black because he wants to date me?” Black could only mean ominous things but Jihoon was an eternal optimist.

Sungwoon peeks at the black crystal in his hand, unimpressed. “Its like that just so you can’t see how he feels about you, since you like him.” He shrugs. “No big deal.”

“So the crystal colors mean something?” Jihoon asks curiously.

“Sure, like if it shows up violet against the light they don’t really like you but they’re grateful.” Sungwoon shooes Jihoon away to go back to his game. “And if it’s pink it means they like you.”

Jihoon pouts. “So it means he doesn’t like me because the crystal’s black?”

”Who knows? Maybe it’s pink but you can’t see. The black color acts like a kind of censorship so you don’t know how he’s feeling.”

Jihoon thought about that for a while. “I hate these stupid crystals,” he decides.

-

It’s almost Christmas break and Jihoon ignores the impending doom that is finals season to think of lovelier things like Christmas presents and good food. Mostly he’s excited to have free time to laze around at home and play games though. Maybe Sungwoon would give him a break from collecting crystals at the promise of sharing his new games with him. 

Guanlin is not at their usual table when Jihoon comes to the cafeteria for lunch today, and he ends up feeling like an awkward third wheel having to watch Hyeongseob try to flirt with a very oblivious Woojin.

“Where’s Guanlin?” Jihoon asks at last in a sigh. Seriously, how could Woojin not take Hyeongseob’s sickeningly sweet stares and loud “ _ _I love Woojin”__ s as blatant declarations of love?

“Guanlin said he was going to the library or something,” Woojin informs him before opening his mouth to let Hyeongseob spoon green peas into it. “Better check on him, he doesn’t look too happy today.”

If Guanlin wasn’t feeling good today, Jihoon can only be sure he isn’t at the library and was hanging out at the rooftop, so he goes there instead. He finds Guanlin sitting while hugging his knees, leaning against the wall of the makeshift storage space on the rooftop.

“Guanlin?” he calls softly.

Guanlin stirs and looks up from his arms. His eyes look tired and puffy, and it fills Jihoon with worry.

“Are you not feeling well?” Jihoon leans down and brushes Guanlin’s bangs up to press his palm against his forehead. It didn’t feel particularly warm. “Want me to take you to the infirmary?”

“I’m okay, hyung.” Guanlin forces a smile before burying his face in his arms again. “I’m just a little… I don’t know. Sad.”

“Sad?” Jihoon sits down beside him, pulling his legs up to his chest in a similar position. “Wanna talk about it?”

“It’s nothing,” Guanlin mumbles against his knees. “Just not being able to go home this Christmas. I guess I’m feeling more homesick than ever now that everyone has plans with their families and I don’t." 

Now that just makes Jihoon sad. Guanlin was always so cheerful all the time that Jihoon rarely thought about him being far away from his family in a foreign country. He reaches up to pat the fluffy head of hair beside him. “Look, I know it’s not going to be the same, but you can join my family if you want,” Jihoon says in an effort to cheer him up. “And if Woojin and the others are free we can all hang out after." 

Guanlin looks up slowly, eyes still uncertain.

“Come on, my parents won’t mind,” Jihoon assures him with a grin. “I’ll make sure they aren’t too annoying.”

Guanlin finally gives him a small smile. “Thank you, Jihoon hyung." 

A one-armed hug was definitely not what Jihoon expected from this, and his heart rate speeds up at the contact. He is absolutely sure his heart will explode when Guanlin squeezes his shoulder with a large hand and the younger boy says softly into his ear: “And Seonho wonders why you’re my favorite person in the entire world.”

- 

Christmas break comes in a hurry but poor Jihoon is still overworked by the small slavedriver of a magical creature Ha Sungwoon. He is convinced that Sungwoon only gets him to collect crystals in order to gain monopoly over Jihoon’s PS4, but for some reason Sungwoon has the power to make him do things anyway. Jihoon’s parents are more than happy to see their son “playing outside instead of being glued to the tv screen”.

Jihoon’s ears that have the heightened sense of hearing people in misery are suddenly pierced by several short, agonized dolphin screeches. That person must be having a __reeeaaally__ tough time to be making those noises, and Jihoon just wants to hurry and help them out mostly to stop hearing their screams. 

_Wait wait, stay calm, Lai Guanlin! You can do this!_

Lai Guanlin? Was he feeling homesick again? Jihoon stops his speed-floating (Sungwoon says he can’t really _fly_ fly so he calls it that) to peer inside a room that is apparently Guanlin’s. He comes up with this conclusion as Guanlin is staring right back at him.

“Umm.” Jihoon shuffles awkwardly mid-air in his oversized boots. “Are you okay?”

“Oh. Knightwink. You surprised me.” Not a hint of surprise was in his expression. Guanlin was just sitting at his desk in his pajamas, pulling at his hair (which is a mess now that looks so adorable Jihoon wants to tear his own hair out), but now he gets up and walks toward the open window. He rests his elbow on the window sill, cupping his cheek in one hand, tilting his head up to look at Jihoon with big eyes. “You wanna come in for a while?”

Why Guanlin would ask a complete stranger inside his room Jihoon couldn’t understand, but he climbs inside the open window like a pink, frilly Peter Pan anyway. Guanlin’s room is sufficiently messy, with clothes strewn over the floor that the younger boy sheepishly kicks into a pile in the corner before signalling Jihoon to sit on the bed.

“Want some hot chocolate?”

Jihoon’s barely nodded his head and Guanlin is already bolting out of his room, coming in a few minutes later carrying two mugs of hot chocolate carefully.

The two of them sit on the bed sipping hot chocolate in silence. It’s warm and comfortable for Jihoon, but Guanlin just stares hard at the marshmallows melting in his mug, stressed.

“Can I help you with something?” Jihoon asks curiously, holding his mug in both hands to warm himself up. “I heard you were in trouble so I came over.”

Guanlin nods slowly. "I… Like someone.” 

Oh. Before Jihoon could go out and beat up the person playing with __his__ Guanlin’s pure heart, the other boy elaborates: “And you know how it’s almost Christmas soon and I want to get him a gift and I know he likes pink and fighting games but I don’t know what pink thing to get and what game.” Guanlin stares at him helplessly, perfectly groomed eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Can you help me?” 

A boy? Who likes pink? And fighting games? Jihoon wears pink right down to his underwear and also loses a lot of sleep from playing too many fighting games, but he isn’t self-centered enough to assume it was him. Woojin also wore a lot of pink, and Daehwi who makes it a point to look cute all the damn time also did. All Jihoon could think about was how he would feel if it wasn’t him, and how he should tell Guanlin to get a shit gift just in case.

But seeing how worried Guanlin looks makes Jihoon feel bad.

“Let’s look at some stuff online?” he tries.

Guanlin nods and shows him his laptop, and Jihoon points out some of the games he’d been looking at recently. Damn that lucky person who not only gets a Lai Guanlin for Christmas, but also a cool new game.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN't EVEN THINK I WAS GOING TO UPDATE THIS gagoiajgoia icb it's still christmas in this fic and it's already almost april rip but here i am updating

Guanlin _does_ show up at his doorstep on Christmas Day, smiling brightly and handing him a huge present wrapped in Christmas tree-printed paper and lots and lots of tape.

“Hyung, Merry Christmas!”Jihoon hears the other boy say. He can’t really see him because of the size of the present in his arms, so Jihoon just says Merry Christmas back and thank you and come in and have lunch. 

Mr. And Mrs. Park are ecstatic to see the handsome younger boy they’re apparently adopting for the day, and Jihoon is, too, but why are his parents so happy about this other unwanted guest?

“Jihoon, be a dear and pass the gravy,” Sungwoon requests sweetly.

Jihoon smiles at him while picking up the gravy, kicking up Sungwoon under the table in hopes of exposing his true self. This new, parent-friendly Sungwoon reminds Jihoon of his late grandma,and that was probably why his parents were so happy to have him around.

“You were from Taiwan, you said?” Mr. Park asks Guanlin while serving the boy more rice. Guanlin nods, thanks him and happily helps himself to more food.

Jihoon’s crush and parents are getting along well and his mind fantasizes about his parents accepting Guanlin as their son-in-law in the future. He squeals inwardly at the thought, but his delusions are interrupted by Sungwoon’s blatant lies about how the two of them know each other.

“I’m tutoring Jihoon,” Sungwoon is lying. “He’s a pretty lazy kid but if he studies enough he can get into a good university as well.” Jihoon wants to punch him on the nose because not only is Sungwoon lying but he’s making him look bad as well. If only he had another plausible reason to know someone older than him aside from Sungwoon being his stupid magical creature.

“That’s not true, Jihoon hyung is really hardworking and smart. He used to teach me Korean and I got better,” Guanlin defends him.

Jihoon notices just now but Guanlin looks kind of pissed when Sungwoon says anything, and it makes him a little uncomfortable. Thankfully, lunch continues on with Sungwoon entertaining Jihoon’s parents and Guanlin and Jihoon chatting with each other casually.

Jihoon’s parents have decided that they’re going to a casino after lunch (who even does that? Jihoon doesn’t understand why anyone would want to lose money on Christmas day), and that Sungwoon would come with them as the older son they never had. Jihoon feels a little betrayed if not for the fact that he could hang out with Guanlin without Sungwoon barking out orders.

“I’ll call Woojin and the others to see if they can hang out,” Jihoon says while Guanlin just lazes around on the couch.

For some reason it’s Hyeongseob’s annoyed voice that answers Woojin’s phone, asking him what he wants and telling him that he and Woojin were on a “hot date”. Jihoon decides that he would rather not interrupt the two and calls his other friends, who are all apparently on dates.

“Bad news, Lin. Everyone’s out on a date.” Jihoon plops down beside Guanlin with a sigh.

“That’s okay,” Guanlin assures him, smiling. “I’m happy hanging out with just you, Jihoon hyung.”

Jihoon’s sure his face will overheat and explode now, but he decides that the bigger problem right now is how to keep Guanlin not bored. The two of them watch the quintessential Christmas movies, still laughing at the Home Alone scenes they’ve been seeing almost every Christmas since they were born, and also play video games.

“Hey, you want to go out?” Jihoon asks when the two of them get bored (Guanlin is really bad at fighting games and is not a worthy opponent in Jihoon’s books). “We can look at the light displays outside?”

Guanlin is thrilled by the beautiful lights that decorate the residential area leading to the commercial part of the town. He excitedly points out wire reindeers covered in Christmas lights, pulling on Jihoon’s sleeve. The night continues on this way: Guanlin pointing out things that he finds interesting or pretty, and Jihoon watching the lights illuminate the cute baby fat Guanlin still has on his cheeks, his eyes gleaming with a youthful curiosity. Jihoon is reminded that this is exactly what he loves about this boy.

“Thank you for hanging out with me, hyung,” Guanlin thanks him shyly when they’re at a cafe having cups of steaming hot chocolate to warm themselves up. “You don’t need to worry about me being homesick. I’m so much happier now.”

“No problem, I had a lot of fun too!” Jihoon hides his blush behind the mug he’s holding with both his hands.

“I haven’t really spent time with just you for a while now, there’s always Woojin hyung and the others. I’m kind of glad they’re not around today,” Guanlin admits. He takes a sip of hot chocolate before adding “Won’t Sungwoon hyung get mad at me for hanging out with you though?”

Jihoon blinks. “Sungwoon hyung? Why?”

“Sungwoon hyung is your boyfriend, isn’t he?” Guanlin asks with a smile. “I was so sure you were dating someone, because you’re really handsome.”  
  
Jihoon frowns at that. He and Sungwoon have like, zero chemistry? Also, he likes Guanlin. There isn’t anyone in the world he likes more than Guanlin, and now to be mistaken as some magical creature’s boyfriend? “He isn’t really-”

“You don’t have to deny it, hyung. You can’t really tell your parents, can you? I’ll keep it a secret because we’re friends, okay?” Guanlin assures him.

“He really isn’t my boyfriend despite what you think,” Jihoon grumbles, somewhat offended that his crush is shipping him with someone else. Guanlin shrugs at him and they continue to drink their hot chocolate, gossiping about how Woojin and Hyeongseob’s date is going instead.

It’s almost midnight and Guanlin has yawned one too many times, so Jihoon decides to walk the other boy to the bus stop so he could go home and sleep.

“Thank you for today, hyung,” Guanlin says sleepily as they sit together on a bus stop bench. He must be __really__ sleepy now because he rests his head against Jihoon’s shoulder and stays there quietly for a while. Jihoon’s heartbeat is going haywire and he’s pretty sure Guanlin heard and woke up from his short nap, because the younger boy talks again: “I hope you like my gift.”

Right. Jihoon hasn’t opened his gift yet. He hurries home once Guanlin’s boarded the bus safely, sees that no one is home yet, and goes up to his room. He stares at the peculiar package, somewhat lumpy and in an odd shape and size, before deciding to tear open the messy but still endearing package he knows Guanlin worked hard on.

His eyes widen when he sees the content: a tall polar bear plushie, with the fluffiest fur and the softest little paws.

“Hello,” Jihoon greets the bear with a small bow. He pets the head and then proceeds to hug it happily. It is __adorable__ and he absolutely loves it, and the fact that Guanlin gave it to him makes it even more special. He takes a selca with the bear and sends it to Guanlin, telling him honestly how much he loves the bear and how he’ll treasure it forever.

__Hyung and the bear are both so cute :)_ _

Jihoon buries his face in the bear’s furry back at his reply, cuddling the bear and and rolling on his bed happily. He want to brag to Woojin because he knows the other boy is also fond of soft toys, so he sends him the selca as well, with a very enthusiastic __LOOK! WHAT! GUANLIN! GOT! ME!__

 _ _“Cute! :D”__ is what Woojin replies with.

__“How was your date with Hyeongseobbie?”_ _

__“That wasn’t a date, we just hung out.”_ _

Poor Hyeongseob. Jihoon was so sure it would end up like this with only Hyeongseob one-sidedly calling it a “hot date” and Woojin just hanging out with his “friend”. Good thing Jihoon’s own date went really well.

Oh.

Wait.

Jihoon looks back on his previous conversation with Guanlin as Knightwink, in which the other boy had decided that he would buy his crush a game and something pink. The younger boy also assumed that he was dating Sungwoon and looked completely nonchalant about it today. Jihoon sinks further into the mattress of his bed, not bothering to look up when Sungwoon barges into his room, obviously having had a few drinks with his parents.

“Hey, Park Jihoon, how was your date with that love interest?” Sungwoon slurs cheerfully, plopping down on the side of the bed beside Jihoon.

“I guess he doesn’t like me,” Jihoon says with a sad smile.


End file.
